Late last night (After the change)
by FuckingThingsUpAt2'oclock
Summary: Robin decides to stay up one night. That's about it. Oh, and Harry's drunk again. Basically nonsense babble and Sleeptyping (or you know, a two-shot fanfic based on the Adult versions of the three puppets) Warning- May have a scene of heavy Harry/Robin later on


It was around 2am when Robin suddenly woke up.

He desperately tried to force open his eyes as he sat up in the bed, feeling one of his hands across the bedside table. After a moment of fiddling with a clutter of items that were spread across the small table, Robin finally found the lamp switch. Flicking it on, the room was brought to life. Even though the light was dim it still managed to burn at the bird's eyes. Squinting his eyes; he turned to face his still sleeping friend.

Manny was lying beside him, clenching onto a pillow and making shallow groaning noises. While a mountain of bed sheets lay on top of him, he still managed to have most of his upper body uncovered. The large humanoid scratched at the feathery down on his arm as he continued to observe the other. His own hair was probably what was keeping him warm. It looked like the hideously long mullet was probably suffocating him. It might have been a few weeks since it had a good comb through.

…Or even a haircut…Didn't Manny say something about his Dad cutting it when it started to get out of control? What was he thinking; nobody had even seen Roy since the change. He probably took off once he saw what his own son had turned into...

Blinking, Robin pulled his attention from his sleeping friend to the door. _He really had to stop getting lost in thought like that…_

Robin squinted his eyes across the room as he rubbed at his , the lamp lit up the room slightly, but there was still a bind-spot that sat between the cardboards and the door. He could barley make out a slight gap in the door before a breeze drifted into the room. No wonder he was so cold. Pushing aside the little amount of bed sheet that Manny hadn't claimed as his own, Robin sat on the side of the bed- still eyeing the door. He let out a sigh as he lifted his heavy body off of the mattress and made his way towards the other end of the room.

He hadn't gotten much sleep the past few nights because of Harry's drunken moments. He always come home late from- _well, wherever giant mop creatures would hang out_- and make a mess of himself when he got home. He would make his way over to his chair; have one last guzzle of the bottle of booze he held tightly in one hand; throw his body into the large chair and fall asleep, still holding onto the bottle with a death grip.

And whoever woke up first had to clean up the mess from the night before. It was a messy job since Harry would throw things around the room while in a state of intoxication. He would push pots off the kitchen sink that would be filled to the brim with decaying fish from nights ago. Tossing the meat around the room and somehow getting pieces of food stuck in his hair and in the living room carpet.

Sure, the drunk would always apologize about the mess and offer to clean up afterwards, but most of the time he would be too hangover from the night before to actually help.

Lost in thought, Robin almost bumped into the wooden frame. Snapping himself back into the real world; he extended his hand towards the door to pull it close; only to pause for a moment. Peering through the crack, he could see that the front door was creaking open and closed with the wind. Manny must have forgotten to close it…again. This was the third night in a row that the giant yellow puppet forgot to lock up. Since Manny would stay up after Robin had pulled himself to bed; he had the job of locking the house up. It wasn't much to ask of him, since all he had to do was to close the front and back door while making sure the windows were shut as well. That's all.

Robin let out another sigh. '_What's the point'_ he muttered to himself as he closed the bedroom door softly behind him. Getting back to sleep was going to be hard enough with Manny's constant snoring, so staying out here for the time being wouldn't be so bad. He could probably read a book or rearrange the shelves. Anything to keep himself preoccupied until morning.

Robin pushed the open door closed with his foot as he picked up a bunch of items that somehow made their way onto the floor.

''_That wind is cold… I should really go grab some pants… __It feels like there's ice in here. __I wonder what time it is. __Didn't we have a clock somewhere? __I wonder if there's anything on TV…Harry would be pissed if I touch the remote. Maybe we have a few tapes hanging around… __I could really go with a sandwich."_

Once again, the crow was lost in his own mind. Maybe being so tired explained why he was acting so…out of it…


End file.
